


Дела семейные

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Gen, In vitro fertilisation, Post-Canon, Внутриматочная инсеминация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Гокудера решил помириться со своим отцом, как именно - неожиданность для его сестры Бьянки.Жених Бьянки, Реборн умер полгода назад и не оставил ей даже ребенка
Relationships: Bianchi & Gokudera Hayato





	Дела семейные

**Author's Note:**

> хочется рейтинговых работ с пейрингами Казухи/Хакуби/Мия/Госи, ну и Тодзи туда же можно закинуть в кучу  
> если такое уже было, прошу прощения, много работ
> 
> рейтинговые мои тексты пишу с другого аккаунта на АО3 - mnogabukv

\- Я решил помириться с отцом, - сообщает неожиданную, и оттого еще более радостную новость Хаято.  
Бьянки отрывает взгляд от небольшой блестящей косметички, где перемешано столько всего нужного и необходимого, чтобы быть привлекательной. Обыкновенный носовой платок, вот то, что она ищет, но его как раз в нужный момент не оказывается под рукой.  
Брат, чуть нахмурив брови, пристально изучает ее заплаканное лицо и вынимает из кармана пиджака свой, пахнущий терпким мужским одеколоном.   
У _него_ , у ее жениха, был совсем не такой, и от этого слезы текут сами по себе, непроизвольно, пока она пытается отогнать непрошенные воспоминания о его прикосновениях и его запахе.   
Реборна нет вот уже почти полгода, а она даже не смогла зачать от него ребенка. Столько надежд умерло, вот и конец затянувшейся долгой помолвки, столько времени потрачено впустую…  
Брат не смотрит ей в лицо, знает, что гадкое ощущение тошноты никуда не исчезло, просто он научился себя контролировать, но все же ему ее жалко.  
\- Может быть ты встретишь кого-то еще, - пытается подобрать соответствующие правильные слова Хаято.   
Бьянки только отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Если тебе одиноко, можешь взять ребенка из детского приюта, - истолковывает по-своему ее нежелание искать кого-то еще, брат – Есть много способов завести ребенка. Обратись к специалистам по искусственному оплодотворению.  
Все же, если бы у нее осталось хоть что-нибудь от Реборна, ей было бы, наверное, легче.

Отец уже давно мечтает о возвращении Гокудеры, и надеется хотя бы дождаться внуков, дети уже достаточно взрослые/  
Бьянки несколько лет, как уехала вслед за своим женихом в Японию, а Хаято пропадает и того дольше…   
Дети известиями о себе не балуют, даром что придумали и Скайп и Интернет. Технологии новые, а проблема отцов и детей стара, как мир.  
Впрочем, неожиданно возвращается из Японии старшая дочь, а затем сообщает, что ждет ребенка. Радости чадолюбивых итальянских родителей нет предела.   
Правда, жених Бьянки погиб на чужбине, и не успел с ней обвенчаться, зато отец ребенка – выдающийся ученый, математический гений, а еще неплохой музыкант, музицировал на досуге…  
Бьянки перечисляет характеристики выбранного ею донора, отца ее будущего ребенка и вспоминает, что ей обещали европейца, с зелеными глазами, среднего роста, со светлыми волосами. Выбирали всем медперсоналом японского центра по планированию семьи, ради красивой итальянки, недавно потерявшей своего жениха, заведующая клиникой сделала исключение и открыла доступ к личным делам и фотографиям доноров. Кто же мог подумать, _как_ именно постарался примириться с отцом Хаято.  
Теперь нет уже и Хаято, а его донорская карта так и не была отправлена родителям забывчивым Шамалом.   
Бьянки поглаживает еще почти незаметно округлившийся живот и вспоминает младшего брата. Интересно, _он_ будет похож на него?

26 сентября 2012

**Author's Note:**

> покрасила взрослого Хакуби https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86896723.jpg
> 
> Бьянки забеременела от донорской спермы Хаято, не знаю, считается ли это инцестом-?


End file.
